Ruby's Worst Nightmare
by Andrew Kovacs
Summary: Ruby has always loved cookies. But there is this one dream that involves her, cookies, and the blue, furry, googly eyed, crazed devil. (A really stupid story a friend and I came up with late at night)
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby's Worst Nightmare - One Shot**

Team RWBY sat in their room laughing, and joking around with each other.

Ruby turned to see Blake pick up a cookie that was on the drawer.

She stared in a trance, and timed seemed to slow down as she watched Blake bring the cookie closer to her mouth.

Ruby then began to blink multiple times, and every time she did, in her head she heard a deep, goofy voice repeat the same word over and over again.

"Cooookkkiie!"

"NOOOOO!" Ruby yelled and dove for the cookie.

Blake quickly moved out of the way and Ruby landed on her stomach. When Ruby turned around she faced the blue, furry, googly eyed, crazy eyed, devil.

She then noticed she wasn't in her room anymore, but in an open black area.

The blue devil was a distance away from her, and behind him was a table full of cookies.

Once Ruby saw the cookies, she stared into his goofy eyes.

"NO!" She yelled and began running to him but hit an invisible wall.

She began to hit the invisible wall over and over again but it remained there.

The blue devil didn't move, and had a blank expression.

He remained silent, and began walking to the table. His eyes bounced everywhere as he made his way over.

He picked up a cookie, and stared into her eyes.

"Please don't do this!" She pleaded with him.

"Cooookkkiee!" He said before eating it whole.

"NOOOO! I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SAVOIR IT! YOU MONSTER!" Ruby began screaming in horror.

And then out of left field she heard. "Another one."

She then noticed a blue figure out of the corner of her eyes. Looking over she saw that it was another blue devil walking to the table.

"NO! NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Ruby screamed.

"Another One" The random voice said and another blue devil appeared walking towards the table.

"WHY!"

"Another One" The voice said again, and like before another blue devil appeared walking to the table.

"COME ON-" Ruby tried to say but was interrupted.

"Another One."

"NO!"

"Another One"

Finally, after realizing that the voice only called another blue devil if she spoke, Ruby stopped talking.

Now there were ten blue devils surrounding the table.

Ruby stared quietly, tears falling from her face. She nodded slowly while making a sad squeaking noise. Like a dying mouse.

They all picked up a cookie and stared at her.

"Cooookkkiee!" They said in unison and ate their cookies whole.

"NOOO!" She screamed.

"An-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nother one." She heard the random voice stuttered, and then a horde of blue devils began running towards the table.

Some jumped, while others pushed their way to the table.

She saw one, moon walking its way towards the table, and another doing the worm towards the table.

Then she noticed a group dance battling to win a box cookies.

After a while they calmed down because there were no cookies left.

Ruby slumped to the ground, bawling her eyes out. She looked up and asked them. "Could you at least give me the crumbs."

They all looked at the ground seeing the crumbs, and slowly stared back Ruby.

"No." They said and smashed their faces on the ground licking and eating the crumbs.

Ruby then began sobbing again, and screamed no again.

"NO!" Ruby screamed as she shot up from her bed, waking her teammates in the process.

"What's going on!?" Blake yelled, before she jumped off her bed, turned on the lights and readied her weapon.

Weiss sat up confused on what was going on.

"NO! SAVOIR THE COOKIES! SAVOIR THEM!" She screamed.

Then she got back handed by Yang.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, her eyes red. "It. Was. Just. A. Dream."

"B-b-b" Ruby stuttered.

Blake stared blankly at them before getting back into her bed.

"A DREAM! We have Oobleck's test tomorrow, and I need to copy Weisscremes answers. AND SHE NEEDS HER SLEEP! Do you want your sister to fail!" She said while shaking Ruby. "DO YOU!"

"No" Ruby said quietly.

"Good then get to bed." Yang said, turned off the lights, and got into her bed.

Ruby stared blankly at the wall. _'It was just a dream, it was just a dream.'_

She calmed herself, and looked at the dresser to see a cookie.

Smiling she grabbed the cookie and took a bite out of it.

' _Savoir'_ She thought to herself.

As she was eating the cookie a piece of it came apart and fall on the floor.

' _Aww'_ She thought and went to pick it up.

Then suddenly a blue, furry hand grabbed it.

"Coookkkiiee!"

 **So yeah that was a really random ass story I decided to upload. A friend of mind and I were up late last night, started joking around, and this happened. A quick one shot of Ruby's worst nightmare. It was so fun making this story. If there are some errors all go back and fix them. It's currently 6:12 AM so I am very tired**


	2. Update It's been a while

**So yeah, I left for a while. I didn't like my writing, I was losing interest in writing, and there were things that needed to be done first. Video games were also a distraction. But I have returned with a little more confidence in my writing skills. I'm currently redoing my OC story Mortis and I have more ideas for RWBY OC stories. There will also be more one shots including the Jaune one shot I was talking about before I left. I just need to get my friend and discuss it with him. I'm pretty sure we can get it finished in a night. I hope I can stick to my word and stay interest in writing. I enjoy reading Fanfics and I'm glad people enjoyed Ruby's Nightmare. It gives me confidence. Sorry about leaving for a while without saying anything, I hope I stay active for a while. I'm not sure when the next story will be up but I will do my best to write it.**


End file.
